Fall arresting apparatus is used to permit a worker to perform tasks but to arrest the worker's fall when necessary. Therefore, from a safety viewpoint, it is essential that the fall arresting apparatus works as intended. When the fall arresting device has been used, it should be inspected to be assured that it has not been damaged to the extent that it will not function as intended. Due to human frailties, it is not unusual that an unnoticed fall that has been arrested by a fall arresting apparatus will not be reported so that the required inspection is not made. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fall arresting apparatus with some readily visible structure to indicate that it had been used but that will not hinder or interfere with the normal operation of the fall arresting apparatus.